rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Non-Non
Non-Non, also known as Kuma, is the pet bear of the Black Belt Demon. He is a 'secret character' who is not playable in all versions of the game, and always requires the Black Belt Demon to be unlocked first. In the original Playstation game, he is not playable in the English and Japanese version. However, Non-Non finally becomes playable in the second game. In Rumble Roses XX, he is unlocked in Exhibition Mode only. To play him in this mode, its necessary to highlight the Black Belt Demon character, then enter a code which activates him instead of her (on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One, hold down the left-trigger, then push the A button). Background Not much is known about Non-Non, since he first appeared in the second game. When the Black Belt Demon makes her entrance, he is seen in the middle of the walkway towards the ring, ready to pounce. But the Black Belt Demon stares at the bear, unfazed by his prescience. Non-Non stands on his hind legs and attacks the Black Belt Demon. However, she keeps the bear under control by confusing it with her parasol. Non-Non knocks the parasol off of her hand, but Black Belt Demon draws in close and delivers a powerful hip toss that sends the bear flying into the ring. Personality Appearance Non-Non is best described as a grizzly bear. He is very tall, covered in fur and has with huge claws. Non-Non also has sharp teeth, even though he doesn't use them during matches. When fighting, he's normally on his hind legs. While his height and weight weren't given, bears can be up to 10 feet (3 meters) tall when standing. Also, grizzly bears can be in between 400-700 lbs. Fighting Style Despite being a hidden character, Non-Non's moveset is limited. He is also the slowest character in the game, slower even than Noble Rose. His ratings in submissions, reversals, aerial maneuvers, and foul player are minimal. But with that being said, Non-Non excels in striking and throwing. So if players choose to play as Non-Non, it is recommended for them to primarily focus on beating down their opponent with hard hits and powerful throws, rather than building for submissions. That's also because Non-Non's ability to build on his opponent's H-Gauge is minimal too. Killer Move *'Bear Hug:' A power throw that utilizes Non-Non's strength and submission abilities. When his opponent approaches, Non-Non locks his hands around his opponent's waist, squeezing and crushing their ribs and spine. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Non-Non's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Bear Combo:' A combo that utilizes Non-Non's striking abilities. The move starts off with Non-Non uppercutting his opponent in the stomach. He follows with a left hook to their face. Non-Non finishes the move with a hard punch squared to his opponent's face, knocking them out cold. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Non-Non must be facing the front of his standing opponent while they are dizzy. **His Lethal Move is the same as Sista A's. Humiliation Move *'Bear Submission:' A hold that utilizes Non-Non submission abilities. First he turns his opponent around, grabs hold of his opponent's wrists and crosses their arms under their chin, pulling them into a straight jacket hold. As his opponent drops to their knees, Non-Non pulls on his opponent's wrists to arch their spine and compress on their back. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. **His Humiliation Move is the same as Yasha's. Entrance Category:Characters